Thousand and one reasons
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: Doy un suspiro y me animo a entrar a aquel hotel/..Es un abismo que está entre los dos y no soy capaz de cerrar/..— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Wong?- /..—No te preocupes, muy pronto lo entenderás- /..Hace un "clic" en mi cabeza y las piezas del puzzle se han acomodado ya. / Chris' POV


Hola, ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? :D

Bueno aquí traigo otras de mis locuras, es un Chris' Pov, sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar la lectura.

 _~Nos vemos al final~_

 **Disclamer:** Resident evil no es de mi propiedad, lo único mi es la historia. Este fic fue elaborado con fines de entretenimiento, sin gota de lucro.

.

.

.

Doy un suspiro y me animo a entrar a aquel hotel.

Hoy estamos celebrando nuestro gran triunfo contra el ataque bioterrorista, provocado por el antiguo consejero en Seguridad Nacional del gobierno estadounidense, Derek C. Simmons y por el clon de esa maldita perra, Carla Radamés .

Entro a aquel salón, tan colorido y decorado. Lleno de vida. Todos me saludan cordialmente y me felicitan por –supuestamente- haber sido el gran héroe. Me siento un poco alagado, pero empiezo a desmentir todo eso, no fui un héroe….nunca lo he sido.

Voy a sentarme a una de las mesas que se encuentran hasta el fondo y pido una botella de Whisky, realmente no tengo intención de entablar una conversación con nadie.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo el salón, todos están felices brindando por nuestros hermanos caídos y recordándolos con honor. Yo de la misma forma hago lo mismo, sintiendo como el dulce saber del whisky quema mi garganta y empieza a atontar mis sentidos.

Conozco mejor que nadie, el precio de una lucha por la paz, pero ellos, mis soldados, no mejor dicho mis compañeros, murieron por culpa de mi impulsividad y sed de venganza.

Realmente no quería venir a esta fiesta…..si Jill no me hubiera insistido tanto. Lo peor de todo, es que a última hora, ella me envió un mensaje argumentando que tenía un asunto pendiente y no podía presentarse. ! Puras escusas ¡ Jill tiene miedo desde lo que paso en África. Aunque todos la hayan perdonado, sigue teniendo miedo a ser rechazada. Recuerdo cuando nos marchábamos, se la paso disculpándose y de la misma manera agradeciéndoles, a Sheva y Josh, por todos los inconvenientes que ella causo.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso desde hace unos meses ella se comporta distante conmigo, me evita lo más humanamente posible como si estuviera apenada por algo, ya no me habla ni me sonríe como antes ni siquiera me sostiene la mirada.

Es un abismo que está entre los dos y no soy capaz de cerrar.

Doy un trago más directamente de la botella, me vuelvo un poco hacia ella otra vez y la visualizo sentada en la barra de tragos. Está usando un bello vestido que a mi gusto está muy pegado a su cuerpo, es de color rojo con una cinta dorada en la cintura. Ada Wong, ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso todos en esta maldita fiesta, están muy ciegos como para no reconocerla?

Nuestras miradas chocan, ella me sonríe cínicamente. Toma de un solo sorbo el contenido ámbar de aquel vaso, se para de su asiento y sale del lugar. Me paro bruscamente y comienzo a seguirla, sin importarme a donde se dirige. ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? ¿Es que de verdad tiene un alma tan retorcida como para presentarse así sin más? ¿Realmente lo disfruta?

Entro a un cuarto obscuro, con un gran ventanal y ella se encuentra ahí siendo alumbrada por la escasa luz que dejan ver las cortinas del ventanal, mirándome.

Frente a frente un vez más.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Wong?- Mi impulsividad sale a flote nuevamente.

Ella empieza a reírse.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hecho las paces, Redfield- Usa un tono lastimero- Pero tal parece que no.

— ¡¿Qué tu no hayas sido la culpable de lo ocurrido en China, no puede borrar todos los crímenes que has causado?!- Subo mi tono de voz y ella sé queda sorprendida.

—Pensaba que…

—Déjame adivinar, pensabas que no sabíamos lo de Carla- Suelto un carcajada- No íbamos a dejar que siguieras jugando sin un oponente, Wong.

—Supongo que eso me facilita las cosas- Suelta un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Sigo insistiendo.

—Si crees que mi plan era venir a esta fiesta, no te equivoques…Solo hubo un pequeño cambio de planes-Cruzo sus brazos- Continuo, mi verdadera intención era venir a ver a una persona en concreto.

¿Acaso….es tristeza lo que reflejan sus ojos?

—Sí, tengo una idea clara de quien podría ser- Ruedo los ojos- Pero si viniste a verlo ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

—Sabes, Redfield –suspira- Antes realmente creía que el amor era un sentimiento estúpido e inútil. Una debilidad…hasta que lo conocí – Oigo como pasa saliva por su garganta- Por él, incluso llegue a considerar renunciar a mi estilo de vida actual y aceptar a voluntad propia, cualquier castigo que se me impusiera.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te aplauda y te felicite?

—Tan considerado como siempre- Me sigue el juego- Pero…no todo es un sueño.

Le mire con una ceja alzada, no entendí en donde cabía yo en todo esto, y ella lo noto.

—Si fui a verlo- Sonrió de lado- ¿Sabías que si no tienes la firmeza suficiente para tomar el arma, pues dispararle a la persona equivocada?- Comenzó a caminar a alrededor mío, mientras sacaba lo que podía identificar como su lanza grafios- Descuida…..tome venganza en su nombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? –Comenzó a alejarse.

—No te preocupes, muy pronto lo entenderás- Abrió el gran ventanal de la habitación, dejando pasar la luz de la luna, mezclada con un aire frio. Coloco uno de sus pies en el barandal del balcón y volteo a verme, lo que sería una última vez - Al menos por ahora, sólo quería que supieras de primera mano el desenlace de los hechos- Me guiño un ojo- Nos vemos luego.

Corrí al balcón y observe a todos los lugares que podía alcanzar a ver. Había escapado –Como de costumbre- Perdí la oportunidad de meterle un bala en la cabeza. Aunque sin duda alguna ha sido la conversación más extraña que he entablado con aquella zorra. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus problemas románticos, conmigo?

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! – Escucho que alguien grita y al poco rato se abrió la puerta bruscamente- ¡Capitán!- Dice agitado

"Supongo que tuvo que ver, con lo que Wong vino a decirme"-Pensé

—Ha pasado algo muy malo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Cruzo mis brazos.

— ¡La capitana Jill Valentine y el agente gubernamental Leon S. Kennedy, han sido encontrados muertos, en el departamento de esta ultimo mencionado, Señor!

Hace un "clic" en mi cabeza y las piezas del puzzle se han acomodado ya. Lo comprendo ahora… después de todo los problemas románticos de Ada Wong, también son los míos.

.

.

.

Hola, otra vez¡

Antes que otra cosa suceda quiero agradecerles por haber leído esta historia. La idea fue hecha a partir de otro one-short que quería escribir, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y de ahí salió esto xD

Agradezco de todo corazón a **Addie Redfield** , mi Beta Reader, por ser tan paciente y amable conmigo al momento de realizar este raro proyecto =^.^=

Cabe decir que esto es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (me siento tan orgullosa ).

Espero que les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo psicológico.

Hasta la próxima (^-^)/


End file.
